Just Another Crazy Night
by Taffy1
Summary: Lily(Snickers), Elizabeth(Skittles), Courtney(Caramel), and Kristen(Taffy) are best friends With the Marauders. What will happen? Love, friendship, hate, sadness, lonelyness, and anger are soem of the feelings of the story. PG. R/R! Chapter 1...hope you l


Just Another Crazy Night  
  
Hey!!! This is my 3rd (9th if u count all of my deleted ones!) story. It is a Lily/James story. I have a couple of questions before the story begins. What is OC?? And wut is a Mary Sue story??? Srry i never heard of it before!!!  
  
The nicknames are something we do at my school (Michel 7th Grade School).  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything here you recognize. I do not own "Mesmerize" either. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 1  
  
An auburn haired teenager walked by herself to the Great Hall. It was a Sunday afternoon so it wasn't time for supper just yet and it was to late for lunch. Her large green eyes looked over the letter she had received earlier that day.  
  
To: Lily "Snicker" Evans Please go to the Great Hall on April 10 (04/10) at 4:00 p.m.  
  
She was on the fifth floor and it was 2 'til 4:00. She hurried down the stairs to the first floor. She opened the Great Hall's tall oak doors. When she opened the door all she saw was darkness.  
  
"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled hundreds of people. Lily jumped in surprise. She had figured that they have forgotten her birthday.  
  
Suddenly Nelly's "On the Grind" came on. Almost everyone went to dance. It was then that Lily got a real look at the Great Hall.  
  
The ceiling had a banner hanging down. The banner read 'Happy 15th Birthday, Lily!' The walls had purple, green, blue, and red (a/n: Lily's favorite colors) decorations.  
  
Suddenly Lily was being squeezed by her best friends. Lily looked at the first girl. Courtney, or Caramel, Anderson was 5'7" tall. Her black hair was up in a high ponytail. Lily could see the happiness in her big hazel eyes. She wasn't fat but she wasn't skinny.  
  
Then Lily looked at the next girl. Elizabeth, or Skittles, Micheals was kinda tall. At 5'5" her black streaked blonde hair reached her waist. Her green eyes looked happy but yet they looked sad.  
  
The last girl had blonde hair with blue and red streaks. Her blue eyes were glistening with excitement. She was the tallest of all four girls. At 6'1" she towered of most of the other 5th year girls and most of the boys. Her name was Kristen "Taffy" White.  
  
Lily told them she was going to dance for a few. Lily didn't go dance but she slipped out to go to the bathroom. When she got to the bathroom she looked at herself.  
  
Her chin length red hair was partly up (a/n: the top part up, the bottom part down.) Her bright green eyes stared at her lightly tan skin. Her dark green shirt looked great with the hip huggers she was wearing.  
  
Her light green eye shadow looked great with her eye colors. She washed off her make-up and went back to the party.  
  
"Hey Lily do you want to dance with me?" asked James Potter. "Sure. Let me put on a song." Lily put on the song "Mesmerize". James grabbed Lily's hand and walked out to the dance floor.  
  
"Look at them! Aren't they so cute together?" asked Skittles (a/n: Elizabeth) "Yeah. To bad they aren't going out yet." said Caramel (a/n: Courtney). "Where is Taffy (a/n: Kristen)?" asked Skittles. "She is out dancing with Sirius." Remus said walking over.  
  
"Ok. Well, in about 15 minutes turn down the music and announce time for presents. Ok? After presents we will get the house elves to bring the big cake," said Caramel.  
  
Skittles walked over to Alison Smith, a blonde haired Ravenclaw. "Hey lil' cuz." "Hey. This is a great party!" "Yeah. I agree. Cake and ice cream in an hour and a half. Presents in 15." "Ok. Bye."  
  
~*~30 minutes later~*~ "Thanks Krystal!" Lily placed her present from Krystal next to all of the other ones. She had gotten at least 10 bags of chocolate so far, some hair stuff, make-up, a purse, money (a/n: wizard and muggle money), clothes, a new broom, a backpack, and some books. Lily had at least 40 more presents.  
~*~45 minutes later~*~  
  
"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Lily, happy birthday to you! And many more on channel 4. Scooby-Doo on channel 2. And the big fat lady on channel 80."  
  
Five house elves brought the large cake and 2 more house elves brought the ice cream out. Snicker (a/n: Lily) cut the first piece of cake and scooped the first scoop of ice cream.  
  
Kristen grabbed the knife and started to cut the cake and Remus grabbed the scooper and started to scoop the ice cream.  
  
"Man. I feel like I have gained 10 pounds!" said all of the girls. "I feel tired," said Peter (a/n: die rat boy, DIE!!!). "You are always tired, Wormtail!" said Sirius.  
  
"Well," said Lily, "I am tired, too. I think it was because all of the dancing, eating, and opening of presents." "I agree!" said James. "My legs are killing me. Lily, do you know you are a great dancer?" "Yes. I took tons of dance classes when I was young."  
  
They walked the rest of the way to the common room quietly. When Remus looked around he noticed someone was missing. "Hey! Where's Peter?" "I don't know. Maybe he fell asleep while he was walking."  
  
"He was behind me just a minute ago," said Caramel. "Well, I don't really care right now. Can we just go to bed? He is smart enough to fight anyone (Not really. He is dumber than dirt!)."  
Taffy, Caramel, Snickers, and Skittles walked up the stairs and fell asleep on the first bed that wasn't occupied. Skittles was so tired she didn't feel the girl in one of the beds, so she fell onto the bed. Only to find that someone was already there.  
  
Taffy found out that all of the beds were occupied (a/n: someone else was in the room other than the 6 Gryffindor girls.). Taffy found a pillow and a blanket and walked back down the stairs.  
  
In the common room she laid down on the 3-person couch, only to find Sirius all ready there. "Why are you down here?" they both asked. "Someone is in my bed." "You can lay down next to me but do not get any ideas. Ok?" said Taffy. "Ok."  
  
They both laid down comfortably next to each other.  
  
~*~ The Next Morning ~*~  
  
"Aww...how cute! And we were talking about Lily and James Getting together. Oww!" said Skittles. "Yeah. Go grab my camera will you, Liz?" said Courtney. "Sure," she said hurrying up the red and gold carpeted stairs.  
  
Click. Click. "What the hell?!?" exclaimed Sirius. "Where am I and who is this angel in my arms? What happened last night?" "This angel is me, Kristen. We are on the couch in the common room. There was an extra person in our room last night when I went up so all the beds were full."  
  
"I grabbed a blanket and a pillow and came down here to find you asleep on the couch. We both fell asleep. Who was the extra person in our room last night?" asked Taffy. "It was Peter." "Ok why did Sirius stay down here?"  
  
"Well, Samantha Johnson had somehow gotten the Gryffindor Password and she was obviously drunk. She fell asleep on his bed last night," said James.  
******~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~*****  
  
Hey!! Please tell me if you like this or not!! This is my first story!! If you have any suggestions e-mail me at Taffy_4ever_kutie@hotmail.com . I will e-mail you back asap.  
  
(((hugs))) Taffy 


End file.
